Metal Mario
Metal Mario & Friends is a mashup MMO and Platformer game developed and maintained by Wildworks, Inc. and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console. This game is the first in a new series of Mario spin-off games and is very unique, most notably because of the extended online elements and the vast amount of new characters. Gameplay In the game, players explore an open world in several smaller islands. The game is viewed from an angled top-down view, with smaller, 'cute' graphics. They move between islands using a map. While exploring the islands, players will meet other people playing at the same time as them on the same server. There, they can interact and converse. The goal of the game is to collect coins and other items and use them to grow your personal island. While on other islands, players can complete platforming challenges in 2D sections to be rewarded with coins. In Toad Town plaza, players use coins to purchase items such as clothes and decorations for their island. Store stock changes every day, and some items are limited exclusives so players will have an incentive to play every day. Players can also trade with each other to get items they want. Obtaining new items gives the player EXP which they use to level up, unlocking specialty stock in stores such as new characters and island upgrades. MM&F uses a text chat system to talk with other players. Because of this, 2 months after release a Nintendo Switch Chatpad was released, to make it easier for players to type. In the game settings, it is possible to limit chat functions. The first chat setting, full chat, lets players talk in custom messages and say whatever they want. They also see all other messages. Players, however, cannot say anything that may be considered inappropriate such as swearing, sexual content or threats. Certain words will be detected as players type and are removed, however if a player is reported for harassment or bullying their chat functions may be penalized. The second chat setting, safe chat, allows players to pick from a set list of messages to write, such as 'hello!' or 'wanna trade?' to ensure safety. When this setting is active, players can also only see messages from others who are using safe chat (players with full chat can still see the safe chat message menu). Players with safe chat on have a special icon displayed on their profile. Controls Characters Playable At the beginning of the game, players can choose to start as either Metal Mario or Pink Gold Peach. After levelling up, new characters can be purchased from the Parts Shop in Toad Town Plaza. Different characters are mostly aesthetic, however each character has a special ability that can be used in the platforming sections. Some platforming sections are exclusive to certain characters. Non-playable * Toads, who act as shopkeepers and are the only non-metal characters in the game. * Steel Guys, who run the platforming sections and help you through them. Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Online Games Category:MMO Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Open World Games Category:Mario Spin-offs